Jamoncito Mal Amarrado
by Reira26
Summary: Nozomi se niega a salir del camerino vestida en tan revelador traje, lo haría si no fuera gordita. Antes de ser capaz de avisar que se retiraba, Eli aparece en su camerino algo sorprendida al no verla lista; sin embargo, lo que hará la rubia será darle algo de autoestima... Aunque al final terminen sin ir a trabajar. [Bad summary. Lemon]


El título es un asco, lo sé (?) Pero he de admitir que la expresión me causa mucha gracia. Me demoré un montón solo para 1,500 palabras, realmente el lemon no es lo mío y pues la musa a veces se iba de rumba o yo qué sé (?) La universidad me consume :'D y el evento de SIF, ahora en inglés, también; necesito mi Eli Steampunk idolizada y a la Honoka con el murciélago obeso. Al menos conseguí a Maki y Umi en el japo *corazón*

 **Aclaraciones:** Lean bien. Esto es Lemon, contenido **+R18** , por lo que si no les interesa ya están advertidos. Esto es bastante corto y no muy bueno, creo que quemé más neuronas pensando en esto que en mis clases (?) Me gusta la idea de Nozomi BBW, algo rellenita, no sé porqué; disculpen eso (?). A lo bien, me costó un montón escribir esta cosita ;u;

Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **Jamoncito mal amarrado**

Jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa para una presentación. Estaba temblando peor que una gelatina y su frustración la iba empujando lenta y discretamente hacia el borde de las lágrimas. ¡No podía salir así! El traje estaba precioso, era de telas maravillosas y exóticas que traían a la mente la imagen de una divinidad hindú; tenía a su disposición todo lo necesario para que su interpretación de lectora de la bola de cristal fuese creíble. Lo único que le faltaba era... Haber bajado esos rollitos.

No importaba cuántas veces se mirara al espejo pensando en las palabras de ánimo de sus amigas, no conseguía sentirse segura. El reflejo en aquella lámina se burlaba de su complejo por ser una chica más bien rellenita incluso siendo una idol. Ella no tenía el cuerpo deportivo de Rin o Umi, no era pequeña y tierna como Nico y Kotori, tampoco poseía una figura normal como las demás y, mucho menos, la envidiable, endemoniadamente sexy figura de Eli. Ella era muslos anchos, abdomen rellenito y pechos grandes.

Trataba de darse ánimos y subir su autoestima, pero no podía evitar sentirse como un jamoncito mal amarrado. Los pechos eran guardados por un top negro amarrado al cuello que cubría lo que necesitaba ser cubierto, su parte inferior estaba envuelta en una falda de seda magenta adornada con monedas y un manto traslucido cubría su cabello acomodado en sus normales coletas. Si Kotori le hubiese comentado acerca del poco conservador traje que estaría llevando, no hubiera aceptado la oferta.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus ensoñaciones. Trastabillando fue por su bata y se la puso antes de abrir la puerta, no quería que la vieran en aquel atuendo.

—¿Aún no estás lista, Nozomi? —preguntó Eli notablemente sorprendida. La mayor se sonrojó — Queda todavía tiempo, así que vamos. Te ayudaré.

Trató de negarse, pero la rubia era una testaruda cabeza hueca que no la escucharía. Le quitó el sobretodo que hacía poco había usado y a le quedó mirando fijamente, con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos.

—N-no me mires tanto, Elicchi... —no sabía qué cubrirse, por lo que optó por darle la espalda — Sé que parezco un jamón mal amarrado.

—Un sabroso jamón... —el comentario generó no sólo gran vergüenza sino una atmósfera tensa entre ambas.

—No digas tonterías, Elicchi —murmuró, tomando su bata para colocársela de nuevo— De verdad no puedo salir así... Iré a decirles que me siento enferma.

Había pasado de la chica caminando hacia la puerta cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura. El calor se le subió a la cara, su estómago cosquilleaba y las piernas amenazaban con fallar, ¿por qué siempre le sucedía eso con el más mínimo roce de sus manos?

—Tampoco quiero que salgas... No quiero que nadie te vea así —apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se juntó más a ese cuerpo redondito—. Quiero ser la única con el privilegio de ver a una mujer tan bella en tan sexy atuendo.

La respiración cálida de su novia golpeando su oído le hizo estremecer. Sus dedos comenzaron a trazar espirales en su abdomen y alrededores, besaba su cuello con cierta devoción y se apretaba contra su cuerpo. Nozomi, por obvias razones, comenzó a sentirse más nerviosa; no es que fuera su primera vez con Eli, pero el tacto de su novia siempre lograba hacerla temblar como un cachorrito asustado, incluso después de casi dos años de relación. Soltó la bata para dejarla caer al suelo en un golpe seco y girarse, tomando las mejillas de la joven rubia, juntando sus labios. Un beso apasionado no se hizo esperar, sus lenguas buscaban la otra con desesperación, sus manos inquietas acariciaban el cuerpo de la otra con avidez. Se separaron un instante, juntando sus frentes, y la menor retomó el beso con algo más de calma.

A Nozomi le encantaba la versatilidad de su novia; podía ser tan delicada como el roce con un pétalo de rosa, como podía ser una pervertida de primera con las hormonas enloquecidas. No tenía predilección por ninguna, disfrutaba enormemente de sus momentos de intimidad con Eli. Y aunque prefería una habitación y ambiente adecuado para la situación, no era capaz de oponer resistencia a sus acciones.

— Déjame ponerle el pestillo a la puerta, Elicchi... —pidió entrecortada. La rubia la soltó reluctante y esperó a que volviera a sus brazos— Ahora sí~

Y ese par de palabras fueron el interruptor para alborotar las hormonas de la chica de descendencia rusa. La tomó de la mano, y casi a rastras, la llevó hasta el sofá del amplio camerino. Empujó a Nozomi contra este y se posicionó sobre ella en aquel mueble demasiado estrecho para lo que planeaban hacer. ¿A Eli le importaba? En lo absoluto.

Bajó directo a su sensible cuello, dedicándose a besarlo mientras una de sus manos jugaba con uno de esos firmes pechos de los que Nozomi era dueña. Suaves y apagados gemidos inundaban de a poco el lugar, satisfaciendo a Eli en gran medida. Con un movimiento magistral desató los nudos que ataban aquel atrevido top negro del que se deshizo en menos de un parpadeo, ocasionando en la tarotista gran nerviosismo. No le dio un segundo pensamiento antes de tomar uno de esos montes de Venus con su boca; Nozomi gimió con más fuerza.

Contorneaba el pezón con su lengua, arrancando jadeos de esos labios que normalmente sonreían ante todo, su mano pellizcaba el otro con delicadeza; sus senos eran realmente sensibles. Succionó una vez y después se fue dando pequeñas mordidas en dirección sur por todo el lugar, dejando sonrosadas marcas. Se detuvo unos segundos frente a su entrepierna, sintienda la calidez húmeda que desprendía, pero pasó del lugar, besando el interior de sus muslos, descendiendo hasta llegar a sus pies desnudos, pues los tacones que debía llevar se habían perdido hacía un buen rato. Se dedicó a besar sus dedos hasta que un suave golpecito en la nariz la hizo mirar hacia arriba, en dirección al rostro un poco molesto de Nozomi.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Ya deja de perder el tiempo, Elicchi —inflaba las mejillas con infantilismo. Sentándose un poco deslizó sus bragas hasta las rodillas— Hazlo ya.

El rostro de Eli se pintó de rojo al verla hacer eso. ¡Era demasiado directo! Se cubrió la cara, balbuceando estupideces, pero no duró mucho antes de terminar de sacarle la ropa interior de un solo tirón. Se posicionó en medio de sus piernas y usó sus pulgares para abrir los pliegues de su sexo, acariciando la sensible piel, sonrojada por la excitación. Escucharla jadear y sentirla retorcerse bajo sus caricias encendían a Eli, por lo que no perdió ni un segundo más para ponerse a trabajar.

Introdujo su lengua sin previo aviso, abriéndose paso con movimientos circulares, siendo premiada con dulces gemidos de su novia. Con cuidado, comenzó a hacer presión sobre su clítoris con uno de sus dedos, llevándola a arquear la espalda y tensionar las piernas. Su mano libre subió hacia el abdomen de la tarotista para encontrarse con una de sus manos; entrelazaron dedos con fuerza, ella dando caricias delicadas para intentar calmar un poco la agitación.

— E-Elicchi... —llamó suavemente. Solo subió la mirada, sin detenerse, para dar una ojeada a ese hermoso rostro sonriente— Te amo~

La rubia estuvo a punto de atragantarse por el vuelco que le dio el corazón ante la imagen de una completamente inocente Nozomi. Apresuró los movimientos de su lengua con cierta frustración, y es que no era posible que su novia fuera tan malditamente hermosa. Sus gemidos llenaban el camerino, su nombre en sus labios era lo más bello que había escuchado y sentir la oleada de placer que la golpeaba de pronto, estremeciendo su cuerpo, era más que satisfactorio para la señorita Ayase.

Se separó de ella con lentitud, limpiando las comisuras de sus labios con la punta de su lengua, y se inclinó hasta su rostro para plantarle un beso en la frente. Nozomi rió dulcemente y la abrazó con fuerza, apretándose a su cuerpo.

— ¿Nadie vino a llamar? —preguntó Eli.

— Ahora que lo mencionas... No —miró la hora en el reloj de pared, estaba más de diez minutos tarde para su turno— ¡¿Ya es tan tarde?! ¿Por qué nadie vino a avisar?

— ¿Realmente importa? —volvió a cuestionar la menor de las dos. Escondió su rostro en el valle del cuello de su novia— Es mejor, nos podemos quedar así más tiempo.

— Mou~ Elicchi, eres toda una niña —comentó Nozomi divertida. Aun así estuvo de acuerdo; no solo en eso, sino en tener una nueva ronda.

-д-

Fuera del camerino yacían los cuerpos de Hanayo Koizumi y Umi Sonoda, quienes en su inconsciencia balbuceaban cosas inteligibles. Rin tomaba la mano de su amiga, Kotori la de la letrista (aunque intentaba no babear), Honoka comía pan, Maki se cubría los oídos repitiéndose que nada estaba pasando y Nico estaba hecha una fiera con el rostro tan rojo como el cabello de la pianista. Acercándose a la puerta dio un par de golpes y, sin esperar respuesta, gritó:

— ¡Hay niñas aquí, par de calenturientas!

No había sido necesario sino escuchar un poco para saber que ni Eli ni Nozomi estarían en el programa. Pobres de las demás integrantes que tenían que aguantar las hormonas alborotadas de la pareja de tercero.

* * *

Espero no haya estado tan mal (?) ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
